The Death Spark
by FireCacodemon
Summary: L and Light are working on the Kira case before the power gets cut out, Watari informs them that the power cut wasn't a natural power cut. When new victims don't match the Kira killings, L suspects that a new player has entered the game. When Light drags L away from the headquarters to get some fresh air, they meet a Chinese exchange student named Li Shengshun. What's his link?
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome to The Death Spark. A Death Note and Darker Than Black cross-over. I don't own either Darker than Black or Death Note. Please enjoy. This is set after Light lost his memories of the Death Note.

* * *

The Death Spark

Light and L were working late into the night, it wasn't usual for both of them to be working so late. They were both working on the Kira case, the case which seemed to be getting more dangerous the longer is went on. L watched his computer screen before he peered back at the brown haired companion of his. His belief that he was Kira was starting to die down, still there but buried under this new Kira who had turned up. His suspicions of Light never faded; they lay dormant for the time being without any new evidence to raise suspicion. L's soulless eyes watched Light's every move, carefully biting his thumb while observing the male. His eyes scanned over Light's body without drawing his attention, watching how Light's body was like, the semi muscular body under that white shirt, red tie which was neatly tied, the dark coloured trousers. L watched as Light gently moved one of his brown coloured bangs out from his face.

Light knew that he wasn't Kira but with the gap in his memory, there was still the possibility that he was Kira, but then there wasn't something that pointed him towards the fact that he wasn't Kira. This whole case was driving him crazy, was he or was he not Kira? At the moment, he knew he wasn't Kira but then...Ryuzaki did say that Kira could have the ability to manipulate people into doing his work. Then, there was still the possibility that he was Kira. The clawing feeling in his body and soul was trying to tell him something that his mind was rejecting it.

Everything switched off, throwing everyone into darkness. Light felt the tug of the handcuff around his left wrist. Everyone was struggling to adjust their eyes to the darkness.

"Come on," Ryuzaki gently spoke, trying to attract Light's attention. He succeeded as Light's attention was turned towards the sound where L's voice came from, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the faint outline of L starting to form.

"Ryuzaki is that you?" Light asked L.

"Yes, it is me. The back-up generator should kick in soon," L told Light in the some drone tone that he always used. True to L's word, the lights flared to life, the computers started buzzing and whirring to life.

"Was that a normal black out?" Light asked confused.

"Watari, was it?" L asked.

"No, that wasn't a normal black out. There was a massive flux of electrical energy near this building, what caused this is still a mystery," Watari told L.

"Thank you," L thanked Watari before he got up from his seat, he gently started to wander off away from the computers, Light watched him curiously as the handcuffs tugged against his skin, Light didn't need to be asked twice, getting up from his seat he followed L.

What caused the massive electrical interference? Kira couldn't be behind it, right? Kira could only kill by having a name and a face of a person. Why would Kira need an electrical surge to do something? That wasn't like Kira. L must be thinking the same thing, if the blackout was caused by something near the building, was it possible that they were caught? Are they working under Kira? No, that's impossible, Kira worked alone...no, there was the second Kira which seemed to slip off the face of the world at the moment. It wasn't possible but are both Kira just lying in wait?

"Ryuzaki, Light, what are you going to do about it?" Matsuda asked the two young males.

"Kira is our main concern, but without any fresh leads we could see what this new commotion has caused," L said, gently clearing out his right ear with his finger.

"But Ryuzaki, what if Kira escapes?" Light asked.

"Kira won't escape. Kira will be brought to justice," L told Light. "Now it is getting late and I know you need sleep Light."

"Right, after last night I could do with an early night," Light nodded as he and L retired for the night. The police force watched the two young males head off to bed; they were none stop with working on the Kira case. Light to prove his innocence while L wanted to catch Kira to bring him to justice. There wasn't going to be anything to stop the two of them from trying to stop Kira once and for all.

The Death Spark – Chapter 1

"You're under arrest!" The Japanese police yelled as they cornered a masked man, the haunting white mask with a purple lightning bolt down the right side of the mask, the thin painted smile on the mask struck fear into the police. The police cars had their lights blaring at the male. The dark shadow of the male remained on the wall. The male in front of the police remained still, calculating a way out of the situation, it wasn't easy.

"Put your hands behind your head!" The police said. The male slowly raised his hands behind his head; his black trench coat covered his body.

"Now come towards us!" One of the police members growled, the male obliged, not doing any funny business. The police officer was ready to place handcuffs on the male before a blue radiation appeared around the male's body. The police officer screamed in pain as electricity shot through the police officer, bullets sped towards the young male. He twisted his body allowing the bullets to collide with his back, bouncing off his back and onto the ground. The male threw out a wire which was soon tried around a pole, a whizzing sound could be heard as the suspect projected himself away from the situation he was presented. The police fired at the stranger but he soon escaped from the police.

Standing on top of a near building, the masked man looked over the city. One simple question formed in his mind.

Where am I?

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Leave a fave, follow or review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Death Spark, I don't own Death Note or Darker Than Black. I've tried to keep the characters as in character as possible. If they aren't...let me know and I'll see if I can get them better.

* * *

Chapter 2

L's mind worked away at what happened yesterday, the simple fact that the power cut wasn't just a glitch in power but something caused it. Tapping away at his laptop he tried his best to prevent Light from waking up. Waking up Light once while he was sleeping didn't result in a good nights work. He looked over the Kira case before he looked back at Light briefly; still suspecting that Light is Kira. The only problem is that he doesn't have enough evidence to convict Light of being Kira. Then there's the new power failure which was caused by something. L gently pushes his chair away from his laptop before he sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate, if it was a power glitch, he would have been fine but there's no cases on any criminal messing around with the power before. A new criminal was rising and he couldn't help but be interested. Why would you go playing around with the power?

The Death Spark – Chapter 2

Hei watched over the city he was in, he didn't have a clue where he was and he wasn't going to find anything being the Black Reaper; he was going to have to play as his other half if he was going to get some answers. Looking up at the sky he froze, the real stars twinkled brightly. Not the fake contractor stars which were in his world, if the stars were up, then the moon should be up too. Just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he felt disappointed that the moon wasn't present but the real stars were. A smile appeared on his face just seeing them. One wish of his came true, seeing the real stars again but he needed to see the moon and find his sister before everything was perfect for him. What was the likely hood that he was going to get what he wished for?

Hei looked down from the building he was standing on, noticing that the police seem to have given up on their hunt for him, they wouldn't be able to catch him any way, and if the police force back home couldn't catch him (and they were experts) what hope did these police have with something they aren't familiar with? Speaking of the police, as he wasn't in the same world any more would they still be able to track him with the mediums they were using? He couldn't see any observe spectres passing through. Then again, there weren't any cables of anything like that for them to travel on, has his star faded from his world? Hei scanned the sky before he sighed, seeing star BK-201 twinkling with the real stars, the only fake star present in the sky. He was glad that his star hasn't changed because of his presence. He couldn't stay up on the roof as he'll raise questions, but he couldn't stay anywhere without drawing attention.

He threw his wire onto a lower object, it wrapped around and the clip on the end clipped on the wire once it whirled around a couple of time. Hei tugged to see if it was stable; it was stable enough to support himself. He leapt from the roof.

The Death Spark – Chapter 2

Dawn struck as Light's alarm clock went off. L looked over his shoulder at his suspect. Light groaned as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock, shutting the clock off before Light went to go back to sleep. L shook his head before he continued typing. He heard Light shuffle on the bed before his own typing.

"Ryuzaki, the police have encountered a new criminal," Watari informed L.

"Hmm, is it related to Kira?" L asked in his monotone voice.

"No, this isn't related to Kira but the cameras did pick this up," Watari spoke to L as he pulled up a video. L watched as the police tried shooting the suspect, the bullets bounced off his coat, the haunting white mask with the painted smile, blue eyes and purple lightning bolt over the right eye. L noticed the blue radiation appear on the suspect as the police was getting electrified by touching the male, this knocked out the power in the surrounding area.

"Pause the video," L spoke suddenly as the video stopped. L examined the situation closely; L couldn't put his finger on what to make of the new criminal. With the mask on, it would be hard to understand what goes on through his mind. The eyes helped L read what the person was thinking but with them covered...it was going to be impossible. He looked human...so there was the possibility that he was human but then the radiation didn't make it look human. Humans don't give off radiation levels like the criminal was. "What happens to the police?"

"His insides were fried by electricity."

"Electricity?"

"Yes, his nerve system was completely destroyed from the high voltage which the masked criminal gave him."

"First Kira, now this new criminal shows up, it is possible that they are linked to each other but then it doesn't make sense. The first Kira needed a name and face before Kira could kill while the second Kira needed just to look at a person to kill them...it doesn't make sense."

"Ryusaki...?" Light asked L as he gently sat up in bed. L didn't turn or move, Light felt as though Ryusaki didn't hear him but then noticed the screen. He sighed on the inside as Ryuzaki was on the case to find out who Kira was.

"This doesn't make sense..." L complained.

"Until further data is acquired about the suspect, nothing is going to happen but to track the criminal down," Watari told L.

"What's going on?" Light asked only getting more and more confused hearing L and Watari talk over something.

"A member of the Japanese police for was killed last night by a masked stranger; it is possible that a new criminal has arrived. I suspect that the new criminal knows of Kira's powers and hiding their face to prevent them from getting killed. The new person might be related to the Kira case but I can't be certain," L told Light, he nodded slightly.

"I'll let you know if anything new comes up Ryuzaki," Watari told him. L made a small noise telling Watari that he agreed with him, he kept the video up as it continued playing. It stopped once the masked man had fled the area.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"What is it Light?"

"What are you going to do about this new case?"

"Kira is my main objective."

"Right," Light smiled as he got up to get ready for the day, the handcuff was still on him.

"Don't take so long."

"I don't take long!"

The Death Spark – Chapter 2

Misa sighed as she sat in the park, Light was busy working on the Kira case so she couldn't spend time with him like she wanted. That and he was still cuffed to Ryuzaki and that only made things worse for her. He ate all the cake and stared at either her or Light while they were trying to have their date, this was possibly the reason that Light didn't want to go out on dates with her like they used to. Ever since they had both been suspected of something they didn't do, why would they be Kira? Why would they want to clean the world from everything evil? Besides, Kira was still striking down criminals at an alarming rate that it was near impossible for them to be Kira. She walked over to the park bench before she felt the tears starting to show in her eyes, she wouldn't let them fall. She wasn't going to look weak and vulnerable at the time being.

"Oh Light, what am I going to do?" Misa sighed as she looked up into the sky; a couple of birds flew through her vision of sight before she heard someone approaching her. She turned around to see a young male with black messy hair, a white shirt with the first two buttons undone exposing his collar bones. Misa's eyes widened slightly seeing how his collar bones stood out from the shirt. She caught his midnight eyes which were staring at the ground, his pale blue jeans looked a little worn out but still held up good. His black trainers looked quiet clean; the male's expression was blank, lost in thought. Misa watched him for a bit before he suddenly stripped over his own feet and came crashing down into the ground. Misa sprung up from the bench and ran over to the young male.

"Are you okay?" Misa asked as she gently helped him up on his feet.

"Thanks miss, I'm fine thanks," the stranger smiled innocently at her. Misa felt herself blush before she mentally slapped herself. She was Light's girlfriend and that wasn't going to change.

"How do you trip over your own feet?" Misa asked him.

"I lack balance a lot," he simply replied to Misa's question. She couldn't help but laugh slightly seeing him blush.

"I'm Amane Misa," Misa informed the stranger.

"I'm Shengshun Li," Li spoke softly.

"Li, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Amane."

"I've never seen you before," Misa tilted her head in confusion slightly. "I would know a cute looking male like you."

"I just arrived here, so I'm looking for a place to crash."

"I can help you," Misa quickly pulled out her phone and went to call Light, if he didn't pick up then there wasn't anything against her helping Li trying to find a place to stay while here. She called Light on speed dial.

"_Hello?_" Misa heard Light's voice. She couldn't help but squeal Li only watched her while she was on the phone, and his own thoughts were swimming through his mind on what he was going to be doing.

"Hey Light, you're working on the Kira case, aren't you?" Misa asked Light.

"_Yes I am. Why do you ask?_"

"Because I'm going to go and take Li around this place to see if I can find him a place to crash," Misa told Light excited, she couldn't contain her happiness.

"_Li?_" Light asked confused. Misa nodded excited.

"Yeah, he's new."

"_If you see him doing anything suspicious, call me right away,_" Light sounded concerned. Misa giggled.

"Okay Light, I'll be seeing you later on anyway right? We still have the awkward date of the week since Ryuzaki won't let you be on your own."

"_Right, I'll see you tonight in person for the dinner._"

"Okay, bye Light-kun," Misa sang before she hung up before Light could reply. She turned her attention back to Li with a smile on her face. "I can give you a tour of this city if you like?" Misa asked Li. She snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks. I know where most of the stuff is since I've been walking around," Li scratched the back of his head nervously. Misa nodded.

"Okay, are you just looking for a good place to crash?"

"Yeah, somewhere cheap would be the best."

"Okay, I can get that for you," Misa started to walk off, Li followed slowly behind her.

"Who was your friend?" Li couldn't help but ask the nagging feeling that he was going to play something important lingered in his mind.

"Hmm? Oh Light? He's my boyfriend," Misa told him happily.

"Ah, I wouldn't have thought he would leave a pretty flower like you unattended," Li chuckled slightly, Misa turned away from Li to hide her blush. Light never complimented her like Li had just done...they had just met as well while she knew Light for a long while. She couldn't help but smile softly though, Li looked like the type of person who's innocence got him a lot of unwanted attention with the other girls. She was with Light and that wasn't going to change.

The Death Spark – Chapter 2

Light looked at his phone in small disbelief, Ryuzaki stopped typing and turned his attention towards Light, noting that the call was with Misa but there was something off. Light was staring at the phone for a while before he sighed.

"Misa's taking a man called Li around the city," Light told Ryuzaki.

"Well, at least she won't call you again until we head out for the meal," Ryuzaki told Light.

"That isn't the point Ryuzaki. We have Kira to catch," Light said as he started typing away on the computer again. It was just the two of them as the others were out trying to find any new clues on the Kira case, that and to keep a look out for anything suspicious. He felt Ryuzaki watching him, he wanted to show his innocence and if Misa wasn't bothering him as much then he can work on the Kira case quicker. This Li guy though...she just met him and she's already spending time with him. Light shook his head; Misa wouldn't go behind his back on some new kid she just met. He's new and she's being friendly in helping him around the city. As much as Light didn't like Misa with a new guy he didn't know or trust he couldn't drop the feelings he was. The mistrusting feeling that Misa would replace him as her boyfriend because he was busy trying to prove his own innocence.

"You're disturbed by this 'Li' man, aren't you?" Ryuzaki asked him. Light snapped his attention towards the insomniac male. His black eyes were fixed on his eyes while his mind wouldn't allow him to work on the Kira case. Lying would be pointless to Ryuzaki as he would easily pick it up and tell him off again. He wasn't anything to Ryuzaki but a member on the same team, doesn't give him the reason to treat Light like his child or anything like that. He would just have to be truthful.

"Yes, I'm bothered," Light told him.

"But you want to catch Kira at the same time. You mind won't let you find Kira while Misa is with this 'Li' man," Ryusaki told Light as he gently bit into a gummy bear...Gummy bear? No, Ryuzaki never goes anywhere without some sort of sugary piece of food with him. He shouldn't really be surprised that Ryuzaki had a gummy bear.

"Okay then Ryuzaki, what would you do if you got a partner?"

"Hmm? You're asking me what I would do."

"Yes."

"Light, I will never get a partner as I'm just too different from what most people call normal. But if I wasn't who I am and my girlfriend was spending time with a total stranger, I would be worried and go looking for her," Ryuzaki told Light. Seemed logical enough for an average man to follow, worried about their girlfriend they would go looking for them and make sure they were okay. But this was Misa we are talking about. She'll be fine...right?

The Death Spark – Chapter 2

Misa skipped back towards her apartment, her day with Li was strange but exciting at the same time. He didn't have much clue on this city so she helped when possible, finding him the perfect location which was cheap and quiet. She had told him a lot about Light, Li had nodded and then spoke a little but Misa mainly dominated the conversation they had. Li didn't mind and just listened. She didn't tell Li anything about the Kira case or Ryuzaki or anything like that. Believing it to be best if she didn't let him know the danger he was possible in.

Reaching her apartment she was staying at she brought out her keys and unlocked the door. She threw a few shopping bags towards the couch before she pulled out her phone and decided to call Light, reminding him about tonight. She tried hard not to giggle when she thought about what she was going to wear tonight.

"_Hello, this is Light Yagami speaking,_" Misa heard Light's voice.

"Light, its Misa, just hoping you didn't forget our dinner date tonight~" Misa sang to her boyfriend.

"_I didn't forget. I'm getting ready now. Both me and Ryuzaki will be picking you up shortly,_" Light informed her. She sighed, wanting to be just herself and Light, no Ryuzaki for once. Until her Light was innocent (which he already is) in Ryuzaki's eyes (which Light wasn't innocent) would Light be then free to stay with her. She dreamed for that day.

"Do we have to have Ryuzaki come with us?" Misa whined slightly to Light. She could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone, she was asking for something impossible at the moment.

"_You know the answer to that one Misa. I can't change what he thinks without solid evidence._"

"I know but..."

"_Misa, I'm working my pants off trying to prove my innocence, I'm working hard so that I can be with you without Ryuzaki breathing down my neck on our dates._"

"Light, I know you're going to make Ryuzaki believe you're innocent. Then me and you can spend a couple of days away from the Kira case and just be together~" Misa chirped to Light. She smiled when she heard him laughing on the other side of the phone. It has been ages since she had heard him laugh and it was just as beautiful as ever. She sighed happily, she had made him laugh and that was the most important key that she held. Only she made him laugh like that, the only person with the key to his laughter.

"_I would love that Misa; I would love that more than anything. No matter what, when I'm free from Ryuzaki I'll be coming for you and we'll have the whole day, just the two of us. I can promise you that._"

* * *

FireCacodemon: LoveMuffins - I do my best to please the readers.

Hei: mrg6 - That...I can't tell you. Only FireCacodemon will be able to answer that and FireCacodemon won't spill anything.

Light: utsushidasu - Well, FireCacodemon's busy with school but we'll write when free.

L: DreamDusk - I'll ask FireCacodemon to see if more chapters can be posted sooner. Due to school work and me and Light on the Kira case...it isn't easy.

Misa: Anarchipluvian Tears - Glad you were looking forward to this chapter, I'll make sure Ryuzaki doesn't keep FireCacodemon all to himself so more chapters can be written.

FireCacodemon: That's all we have for today, thank you to all who reviewed, favourite and followed. I appreciate it.

Hei: We'll be back next chapter.

Misa: Yeah! Leave a review if you so please~


	3. Chapter 3

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Death Spark.

L: FireCacodemon doesn't own Death Note or Darker Than Black.

Light: Well, best let them get on with the chapter.

FireCacodemon: Right.

* * *

Chapter 3

Misa skipped over to the door and opened the door, Light was standing there in a black tuxedo, a white shirt with a small bowtie, and posh polished black shoes were on his feet. The only issue was that Ryuzaki was with them, his black messy hair remained untamed with his oversized white jumper and blue jeans, and he was hunched over as normal while his black eyes were fixed on Misa. She could still see the handcuff preventing the two from being separate.

"Wow, you clean up good Light-kun," Misa commented on how Light was dressed, he smiled before he let a small chuckle.

"Your beauty twinkles like the stars in the night sky," Light complimented Misa as they exchanged hugs, Ryuzaki just watched.

"Hey Ryuzaki," Misa greeted him, not wanting to be rude to him. It wasn't her fault that he remained here because he didn't believe that Light was innocent.

"Misa," Ryuzaki replied. "So, how was this 'Li' man you met? Your Light-kun was worried about you." Misa would have been taken back but she did look at Light to see if he was telling the truth. Light just simply nodded before he sighed.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told Ryuzaki but it was distracting me from work," Light apologised before Misa burst out into a giggle fit, both males looked confused.

"Light, he doesn't mean anything, he tripped over his own feet and I decided to help him. He said he was new and I found him a place to crash. Don't worry, I don't think he'll be too much to worry about," Misa said as she continued to laugh. Misa was flattered that Light was worried about her and that it was driving him away from his 'mission' but Li really meant no harm. She wouldn't leave Light if it was the only way to save the planet. She would miss him way too much and she wouldn't forgive herself if she left Light, he was perfect for her.

Ryuzaki just watched the two, his mind was buzzing from the camera shot from this morning, how he wanted to dig deeper into what happened, sure Kira was more important but then again that masked man was something physical while Kira wasn't as physical. Ryuzaki knew that Kira would need a name and a face, Kira II would just need the image of a person while the masked man needed to have physical contact to his understanding. Ryuzaki had blocked out the conversation which Misa and Light were having, his hearing was tuned to anything related to Kira or the new masked man. He didn't really care too much about Light's new rival before something clicked. A masked man appears out of nowhere while Misa happens to run into Li? Could there be a connection.

"Misa, do you remember seeing Li around before?" Ryuzaki asked her, breaking her away from her conversation with Light.

"No?"

"Interesting..." Ryuzaki murmured to himself.

"Well, we better head out for the meal. Come on Misa," Light smiled and held out his hand for her to take. Misa giggled and took Light's hand and they went to leave to head out for their date. They could only hope that Ryuzaki remained quiet and focused on something else other than them.

The Death Spark – Chapter 3

"Chief, we've just got a report from the Astronomical Observatory that star BK-201 has faded," a tall male with short black hair, brown eyes came running up to a young woman sitting at her desk, her sharp brown eyes looked up at the male in the business suit.

"What?" She asked him, her pony tail lay perfectly behind her while her light blue shirt and blue blazer.

"Star BK-201 faded, it didn't fall," the male spoke to her again.

"Saito, you're telling me that the BK-201 just simply vanished?" Misaki Kirihara asked her right hand man.

"Isn't that good?" A younger female asked across from Misaki. Misaki's attention snapped back to her.

"I would be happier knowing that star BK-201 fell, then the Black Reaper wouldn't be a threat to anyone," Misaki told her.

"But still...surly it means that BK-201's lost his power...like Havoc?" Mayu asked.

"Havoc could have regained her powers if she went and stayed by Hell's Gate...if BK-201 goes towards Hell's Gate, he wouldn't stop getting his powers back if Hell's Gate can return contractor abilities," Misaki sighed, she was getting frustrated at herself for letting BK-201 slip away without a trace. Hell's Gate, the reason why beings known as Contractors were running around, causing panic through places where they were. The dolls which came with contractors had their benefits to all of them. Misaki froze, dolls were the passive mediums normally used by contractors. She had seen BK-201 with a silver haired doll with a gothic purple and black dress. Misaki got up from her seat sprinted out the room.

"Chief!" Saito called after her, picking up the pace and went after her. It was night and that meant that contractors were around, he wouldn't forgive himself if he let anything happen to Misaki. He had already taken a possible threat of a contractor for her back at her best friend's party; BK-201 'saved' them because VI-952 (a contractor who could disintegrate anything which his blood fell on) had something he wanted.

Misaki opened the car door and climbed in; Saito ran to the other side of the car and climbed in. Where Misaki would be going, he'll be going to. Misaki looked at him, a smile appeared on her face before she started up the engine and drove off. Misaki knew where she was going and she needed to find BK-201's doll, Yin. The silver haired doll was going to have some information if possible. She had to admit, Li did seem to draw unusual friends to him but Li seemed to get on with everyone. Something she was grateful for.

"Chief?" Saito spoke after a while.

"What is it Saito?" Misaki asked.

"Where are we going?"

"I know BK-201's doll, her name is Yin. She's also friends with Li, that's kind of how I know her."

"I thought Li would have his memory erased by now? I mean, he's seen contractors, he's friends with a doll..." Saito said.

"I'm glad he hasn't," Misaki said.

"Why?" Saito asked.

"Because...if Li's had his memory erased because he knows about contractors...something which the public doesn't know then he won't be the same."

The Death Spark – Chapter 3

Ryuzaki was sitting up at the table while Light and Misa were talking about something he didn't care about; the gears in his mind were busy grinding away trying to figure out if the masked man had a connection to Kira or if he was part of a new group. It could be possible that they weren't connected. It didn't fit Kira's ways but then again, it did have some connection, a stronger jolt of electricity running through the body could lead to a heart attack, even if it is just a small jolt, it could lead to a heart attack. Ryuzaki shook his head; he shouldn't be trying to connect everything to Kira. He looked around, he felt a couple of eyes on him but he easily shook it off, they weren't important to him but his case with Kira was. He and Light were working hard on the case and there wasn't going to be anything to stop him.

He turned back to see Misa laughing again at something Light had said before his eyes caught something, something white. Ryuzaki jumped up from his seat and went to run after the glimpse of white he just had, Light felt himself get pulled as Ryuzaki jumped up. Misa squeaked slightly.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Light asked his companion as he looked at him, this was starting to be a really big issue with Ryuzaki and Light being handcuffed to him, if Ryuzaki jumped up for no good reason then Light would be dragged too and that annoyed him. Ryuzaki blanked him; the simple fact that he noticed something white could have been the masked man they were going to start hunting down.

"Light, I'm going to have to cut this date short," Ryuzaki said as he looked at Light.

"Why?" Misa half demanded from Ryuzaki, this wasn't the first time that Ryuzaki had stopped a date before it could finish naturally. It was starting to annoy her.

"Police matters," Ryuzaki simple replied before he started to leave.

"I'm sorry Misa, I'll call you later?" Light offered Misa.

"But...Wait! Who's going to pay the bill?" Misa questioned the two men.

"I'll pay for it, is there anything else you want before Ryuzaki drags me off?" Light asked. Misa pouted before she shook her head, she had what she wanted and Light was willing to pay for the meal, and she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"No, thank you Light," Misa smiled at her boyfriend. Light nodded before Ryuzaki dragged him away, they stopped at the front desk, and Light explained that he had to leave but Misa was still finishing off her meal, the male behind the desk nodded while Light paid for the meal, Ryuzaki kept his eyes open for the white he saw before. It couldn't be possible that he would wander around the streets with the get up he had before. Then again...if he was part of Kira, he could be finding ways to strike fear into people.

The Death Spark – Chapter 3

Hei couldn't just sit back and do nothing, it wasn't in his nature to sit back and do nothing. Hei just walked aimlessly around the streets, just trying to find something to do to fill his life at the moment. It wasn't his fault that he was a work-a-holic, all contractors were. Hei was no different; the simple fact that Hei was a contractor gave him the drive to work. He had tried in his apartment to pick up signals from his company and get ordered to do something, but when he tried...he picked up static. It was like the Syndicate didn't exist, but then again...should he really exist in this world? The stars were real, the moon was up and he was still a contractor. Something didn't work and it was clawing at his mind telling him to return back to his world. Where the fake stars were and where he could work for the Syndicate again, with Yin, Mao and Huang providing the details which he needed.

Hei wandered by a restaurant, he took a peek inside through the window before he saw Misa with two young males, he assumed that the male with brown hair and brown eyes to be Light while the other person he didn't know, he noticed the handcuffs between the two males while Light was talking to Misa, Hei felt himself smile seeing how Misa and her boyfriend were getting on so well. The other male interested him, how he stood out from everyone else. The way he sat, his eyes, his clothes, they didn't fit in to how posh everyone else looked. The male looked at Hei before his eyes widened, it looked like he'd recognise him. Hei took this time to flee.

The Death Spark – Chapter 3

Ryuzaki and Light left the restaurant and Ryuzaki pulled Light down the way that he saw the masked man run; Light pulled out his phone and dialled his father, the chief of the small police group dedicated to catch Kira. He waited while they ran, Ryuzaki kept a very close eye on the masked man before he head Light on the phone.

The mask man looked behind him, both males were after him but he could tell that the black haired male felt like he was in charge, the simple fact that Light probably wouldn't have wanted to leave Misa; they were both having a good time. Hei looked ahead of him before he activated his contractor ability, the light blue aura flared to life around him. Ryuzaki's eyes widened as the masked man touched a nearby lamp post, the light intensified before the bulb shattered, and glass rained down before it spread like wild fire, Ryuzaki watched as the power went down and he couldn't stop it.

"So, we have a being capable of manipulating electricity..." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"What?" Light asked.

"The masked man, he's able to manipulate electricity, which is why he's able to cut the power."

"So, this person can cause the power cut yesterday?" Light asked.

"Yes, but what I don't get is what he is," Ryuzaki said before his eyes widened as the masked man ran into the road while the cars were coming. '_Is this guy insane?_" Ryuzaki thought as he watched the cars blow their horns, the masked man ignored the horns before he threw his wire out and zipped off. Ryuzaki and Light had to give up the chase as the masked man escaped from their sight. Ryuzaki looked up at the stars.

"Ryuzaki, what's your plan now?" Light asked his partner.

"The stars...one of them twinkles brightly," Ryuzaki said as his eyes fell onto a twinkling star, Light looked up to find the lonely star glowing more brightly than the others. It twinkled brightly for a little while longer before it dimmed down and looked like a regular star again.

"Ryuzaki...?" Light asked.

"Yes, Light?" Ryuzaki answered.

"The star looks normal now."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Think there's a connection?"

"There's a possibility that the masked figure and the star are connected...The blue radiation he was giving off...the ability to control electricity...something doesn't add it."

"Hmm?"

"Is the man part of Kira? Kira II? "

"Does everything have to be related to Kira?" Light asked getting a little annoyed that Ryuzaki's thoughts always returned to Kira.

"Think about it Light, electricity can stimulate the heart if it starts to fail, electricity can also stop the heart, resulting in a heart attack, Kira's main method of killing people."

"But, just because it can link to Kira, doesn't mean it automatically is linked to Kira," Light told him.

"Maybe, but heart attacks is Kira's method of killing," Ryuzaki sighed as he headed off back to the head quarters. The 'Kira' building as Light once called it. Light followed Ryuzaki thanks to the handcuffs but he's already explained what the masked man looked like and to avoid him at all costs. There wasn't anything else which could be done for the time being, if Ryuzaki believed this masked man to be related to Kira then Ryuzaki was going to capture him and question him. Light looked up at the stars again, the lonely star just looked like a regular star; there wasn't anything which made it look off.

'_So, there's a new player in this game, with the ability to control electricity...is he going to be easy to capture?_" Light thought, both of them males were unaware that Hei was watching them.

The Death Spark – Chapter 3

Misaki and Saito pulled up outside a tobacco store, Misaki turned off the engine and unbuckled herself from the car, opening the door she pushed it open and stepped outside the car. Saito left the car and gently shut the door to, Misaki walked towards the stand. Inside was a young female with silver hair tied in a pony tail, blank violet eyes stared down at the floor. Her gothic purple and black dress covered the floor where she sat.

"Hello?" Misaki asked the young female lifted her head, letting the person know that she heard her.

"How can I help you?" She asked her voice held no emotion. Saito looked around while Misaki was getting what they needed.

"You wouldn't mind if we came in? We need to talk to you about Li," Misaki told her, Yin nodded and slowly pointed towards the door. Misaki elbowed Saito as she walked around to the door. Saito nodded and followed. Saito looked at the doll in the tobacco store. She sat there in silence as Misaki walked into the building.

"Li?" Yin asked confused, there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"How close are you to him?" Saito asked her.

"Saito, Yin and Li are best friends," Misaki informed her colleague.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Li does seem really popular with the ladies."

"Li treats me...like a human," Yin told them both.

"Li doesn't seem to hold any discrimination about people; I asked him what his opinion was after he first saw a contractor..." Misaki said.

"Contractors...are just following orders," Yin spoke, both Misaki and Saito just looked at Yin, she was BK-201's doll but when they were working with November 11, April and their doll, July, July had never acted like this.

"You use water as your medium, right? Before you can send your spectres through?" Misaki asked the doll in front of her. Yin merely nodded.

"You seem to be different..." Saito commented.

"She is BK-201's doll, what do you expect?" Misaki asked.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Saito asked.

"Star BK-201 faded," Misaki told Yin, hey eyes widened slightly but it went unnoticed by the two police members.

"BK-201...gone?" Yin asked, her contractor was gone without a trace? That didn't seem like BK-201, the Syndicate would have told the group leader that BK-201 would be moving.

"Yes, the Black Reaper has gone, you can tell us everything now about him," Misaki told the doll, Yin shook her head. She wouldn't spill anything, BK-201 had told her never to revile anything about him.

"BK-201 will never be forgotten...the one contractor who slipped from your grip, Misaki Kirihara," Yin told Misaki.

"Did BK-201 tell you to say that?" Misaki asked as Saito sat there in silence, unsure how to participate in this conversation.

"Yes, BK-201 told me."

"When he's gone for good? When star BK-201 falls out from the sky?"

"BK-201 will never be solved."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review time!

Hei: Just get on with it?

FireCacodemon: DreamDusk - All will be reviled in due time. But don't worry, Hei will find out.

Light: mrg6 - I would like some answers too...but FireCacodemon won't let anything spill. FireCacodemon was happy that the characters were still in the way they were written.

Hei: hobozrule - We'll get this story finished and maybe FireCacodemon will throw in something chaotic as usual. FireCacodemon does that.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all we have time for. Follow, favourite, review or do all of them, I don't mind. We'll be back next chapter. Until then, take care.


	4. Chapter 4

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Death Spark.

Hei: FireCacodemon doesn't own Death Note or Darker Than Black.

Light: Thanks to everyone who's reading this story.

FireCacodemon: Yeah, thanks for reading. I'm really into this story.

Hei: Good, anyway we better leave and let the chapter run.

FireCacodemon: Right.

* * *

Chapter 4

Three days passed without an incident with Kira or the masked man, L continued to watch the footage of when the masked man killed the police officer, the masked man and Kira...what could be worse in the shadows? Kira was bad enough but a masked man who's able to remain hidden in this city without being called Kira or the media picking him up on their radar was a bit strange. L couldn't rule out the fact that he could have left town, no, the masked man would have remained in familiar territory. After hacking slightly into the police records, he was found unconscious as the way he was dressed in the video and how they met in the streets.

"Once regained consciousness the masked man became aggressive, but when I and Light saw him three days ago...he fled instead of fight back. That could have been to draw less attention...no, he didn't want to fight because we couldn't fight him. Even then that seems wrong for a criminal," L muttered while thinking, the masked man caught his attention more than Kira did. This meant that the other members of the Kira group would have to deal with Kira more than he will. L looked over at Light who was reading as best as he could with his one free hand. L felt a tug occasionally as Light turned a page over but then Light let him have control again as he typed.

"Ryuzaki, what about Kira?" Light asked after a while, L's black eyes fixed onto Light. Kira was important to Light; his pathetic way on trying to prove something he wasn't was just annoying. He was Kira but he was fighting hard for his innocence. After the whole lock down of Misa, Light and his father, things had changed.

"Kira hasn't been active for the last three days, there isn't anything new to analyse and record," L told Light.

"Can you just let Watari deal with the masked man?"

"No, I need to look into it as well."

"Ryuzaki, you've been glued to that screen for three days, watching the same clip over and over again. It's starting to drive me crazy!" Light raised his voice at L.

"So, Light is going crazy for me on a new case?" L asked, gently putting his thumb in his mouth and gently bit it.

"That does it Ryuzaki!" Light slammed the book shut before slamming it down on the table. A loud thud came from the book and table, the sound echoed around the room for the time being before it died down and faded. L just watched Light, analyzing what was possibly going through his mind. A possibility was that Light wasn't getting what he needed flickered through his mind, the constant feeling that he needed to work on the Kira case while L, himself, wasn't letting him. No, the masked man was physical, dangerous and strange. It was possible that the masked man wasn't human from the radiation given off. Then again, was that light a waste product from charging up the electricity in his body, ready to discharge it to something or someone?

"Master Ryuzaki, after tracking down all the different types of radiation, I believe I have found a match," Watari spoke out through the computer at Light and L.

"Watari, please deliver the information," L told him in his usual monotone voice.

"The blue radiation which the masked man emitted is known as synchrotron radiation."

"How is that possible? How is it possible for a human to produce that type of radiation?" Light asked.

"Synchrotron radiation is the polarized radiation which is emitted by charged particles spinning in a magnetic field...but how a human can do it in their bodies and give it off...seems very unlikely," L told Light.

"Then it's possible that the masked man isn't human?" L asked.

"It could be possible that he's an experiment which escaped?" Light asked.

"Possible...but then he wouldn't have been unconscious."

"I think we need a break," Light said as he started to walk away, L looked over his shoulder at Light before the tugging of the handcuff stopped Light in his tracks. L wasn't going to let Light drag him places he didn't want to be. L wanted to crack more on this case while his partner was running off again. Light had already dragged him to his date with Misa...but then again, it did help them get firsthand experience with chasing the masked man, maybe luck would be on their side again and a similar experience would happen. No, it would be safer to use the CCTV to spy on the city and try and find him that way. CCTV was safer.

"Do we have to?" L asked Light. Light glared at him before he yanked on the chain, pulling L off the chair.

"Yes Ryuzaki, we have to!" Light yelled at L, L shook his head and got up. Just like himself, Light's mind could be hard to change. Light needed the outside world while he didn't need it, just a computer and an investigation.

The Death Spark – Chapter 4

The park was quiet, just like Hei wanted it to be, a place where it was just him. A place where he could think about what had happened recently, he fled from two young looking males and blew up a few bulbs here and there. Was it possible that they had made a connection to him and star BK-201? Did they even know that star was called BK-201? Hei mentally scolded himself; it wasn't possible that they would work out something that quickly. Hei looked around the empty park; the children were probably in school. Hei's eyes scanned the park looking for something before he noticed a large patch of grass where dandelions and daisies were growing. A smile drifted onto his face as he walked over.

Setting himself down near the flowers he started to watch them sway in the gently breeze. Hei looked at his hands; he could already see the blood forming on them reminding him of all the contractors and humans he had killed in the past. Memories of Heaven's War re-surfaced back in his mind, his sister...he was using her power. His power was his only connection to his sister, without being back in his home world he couldn't find any information on what happened to her. The Syndicate which he worked for couldn't reach him. Hei had tried so many times to try and get a signal of any sort on his modified headphones, with the ability for them to pick up any call or signal from any other electrical device came in handy.

They just looked pointless now. Without any signals to pick up from the Syndicate the headphones weren't really needed. Sure they could function as they were originally made for but Hei had never really been good with electrical equipment, the Syndicate had stopped giving him phones and Huang had to constantly find Hei a payphone to use. Hei wasn't even sure how the headphones had survived that long, a phone or anything else like that would have been destroyed by his ability...his curse. He gained his sister's power but lost his sister, Hei didn't even want to gain her powers. He was happy the way things were, his sister would use her power and Hei would be there to catch her and protect her while she paid the price for her contract.

Now he was on his own, on his own in this strange world. He had heard people saying that they worship this Kira figure but Gods and Demons were pointless beliefs that people held. Just because you believe in something doesn't mean the all might being would grant your wish or anything like that. Not even the rumours on what some people believed back in his world...the rumours about Hell's Gate. The rumour was that you can gain something which has been lost in the gate by wishing it, it didn't feel possible. It didn't sound possible. What Hei did pick up was the fact that Kira needed a face and a name...Hei wasn't even sure if he remembered his real name, Hei was a codename just like he was the Black Reaper, BK-201...Li Shengshun. He remembered his sister's real name, not the codename the Syndicate gave her. They gave her the codename Bai, but she much preferred to be called Pai.

Hei sat in the park in complete silence, he liked the silence, it was much better than the screaming which often echoed around his mind. The screaming of people being killed by his hands, his 'destiny' as the Syndicate called it. It was his 'destiny' to follow orders and not question them. Hei knew that if he had the choice, he would leave the Syndicate and do what he believed to be right, to follow his 'dream' of making the whole world equal for all contractors, dolls and humans. Where contractors weren't always called on for the dirty work of the companies they work for. A place where everyone can live in peace, without fear of each other Hei knew that would never work, there will always be one side which will go against that and cause chaos, the human race always feared what they didn't understand. Hei had experienced that when Pai became a contractor, when she changed Hei had fear that she'll turn against him and kill him. Even now, that thought stirred the fear in his mind. She never did, in fact...she didn't treat him any different, and sure she didn't show any emotions and often openly told him that what he was doing was a waste of time...but...Hei still loved her, even if she couldn't reply to that.

Looking up at the clouds, his Li persona had faded leaving the empty shell Hei was when it came to being human, Hei wasn't human, and he was just another monster which was always being used by the Syndicate. That was just the life he chose to live, to stay with his sister until Heaven's War...when he became the feared Black Reaper, the only human in the massive contractor war. When Heaven's Gate disappeared, Hei gained her ability...Hei was the only survivor of that war. The only alive body that the Syndicate found and took in, only to nurse him back to full health for their own benefit. Hei became their ultimate weapon. BK-201 the Black Reaper, the most feared contractor out there. If the members of the Syndicate had gambled saying that Hei wouldn't have survived the war, they were dead wrong. Hei was worse than any other contractor out there, his team with him through Heaven's War cringed when he looked at them. They say they didn't fear him, but they did. Contractors...always lying about what they really feel, they don't have the conscious or guilt eating away at them like Hei did. Each kill he made before Heaven's Gate vanished...the worse he became.

The Death Spark – Chapter 4

Light and Ryuzaki reached the park, the destination where Light wanted to go to relax, the Kira case wasn't moving anywhere and the masked man wasn't active for three days. He was pretty good at keeping his head down, there hasn't been any action that either of them has seen in a while but he was still here, Ryuzaki knew that he was still here. Light gently sat down on the bench while Ryuzaki stood up on the bench before he crouched back into his usual ball like position. His hands were on his jeans scanning the area. Light couldn't help but sigh at Ryuzaki.

"Is there something wrong Light?" Ryuzaki asked Light.

"No, it's fine," Light lied to Ryuzaki, he couldn't help it. The whole fact that Ryuzaki was instantly hooked onto the new case was a little annoying. Light couldn't prove his innocence if they weren't working on the Kira case, something Light needed to get back to doing. The whole idea that Light can prove his innocence by clearing one case was a nice thought but he knew that Ryuzaki would be keeping a very close eye on him. Light lifted his head up and looked up at the sky, a few clouds were present in the sky but they weren't going to move and cover up the sun to reduce the sun rays.

"Synchrotron radiation..." Light heard Ryuzaki mutter slightly before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of gummy bears, dipping in two long, bony fingers he proceeded to lift out a small green bear, Ryuzaki soon put the gummy bear into his mouth and started chewing. Light would never understand how Ryuzaki can eat so much junk food but still look so thin? Ryuzaki had told Misa that he remained the way he was because his brain used up so many calories, something Light didn't believe in a long shot. He could only guess that Ryuzaki tried to pull a fast one on Misa and insult her in a clever way.

"Ryuzaki, we're out and away from the building, do you have to continue the case?" Light growled slightly.

"Of course, would you rather have two killers on the street?" Ryuzaki questioned Light.

"One killer is bad enough but...we don't have any way in which we can capture and secure the masked man without getting killed ourselves."

"That may be but I will find a way to secure the masked man for questioning," Ryuzaki told Light. Light moved his cuffed arm away from Ryuzaki, the chain rattled at the movement which was made.

"How long before I'm allowed to be away from you?"

"Until I believe you're innocent, which might be never in your case."

"Ryuzaki!"

"Light?" The two sat there in silence, Ryuzaki staring off into space while Light glared at Ryuzaki. Light soon looked away before Ryuzaki jumped up from his spot on the bench as stood in front of it. Ryuzaki noticed a young Chinese male with short black messy hair and midnight eyes, white shirt with the first two buttons un-done and the light blue jeans. Ryuzaki watched the male's hair before his eyes widened slightly.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Light sighed.

"Light, isn't that who Misa described to us last night?" Ryuzaki asked Light as he pointed over to the young male. Light nodded and got up, attracting the attention of the male who was believed to be Misa's new friend. Light knew that he shouldn't intimidate him and instead try and make friends with him. He could keep a closer eye on him if he was friends with him rather than enemies. If Misa liked him as a friend, why couldn't Light like him too?

The Death Spark – Chapter 4

Hei wasn't even sure where he was going, the simple fact that his mind wasn't thinking straight wasn't helping him. He knew that it could be because he wasn't working as much as he was used to and finally had time to try and clear his mind. Even then it seemed a little strange; he didn't really like thinking of the past or the future he was going to have to walk. He didn't really want to walk down the path that he was but...he didn't have a choice, no contractor had a choice, they weren't people any more, just monsters in human form.

"Hey," Hei heard a voice; he turned around to see the two males from Misa's date.

"Can I help you?" Hei asked.

"Do you know a Amane Misa ?" Light asked Hei.

"You're Misa's boyfriend, Light Yagami?" Hei asked smiling innocently as Li's famous for (according to Misaki) showing.

"Yeah, I'm Light. This is my friend Ryuzaki," Light introduced Ryuzaki to Hei.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Shenghsun Li," Hei held his hand out to shake, Light gently shook his hand while Ryuzaki watched Hei. Ryuzaki could tell that there was something wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it. He tried picturing Mr Shengshun as the masked man who they saw last night. There was a small match but it wasn't enough to convince L that Li was the masked man.

"You seem to have your mind busy on something?" Ryuzaki said.

"I'm just taking a break to settle down before I start working," Hei lied to Ryuzaki. One bell chimed in Ryuzaki's mind, detecting lies was what Ryuzaki did best. Li was no different to when Light tried to lie; he could see though him easily.

"Do you normally work?" Ryuzaki asked, Light knew he needed to step down, Ryuzaki's mind was going into over load and there wasn't going to be anything to stop him, he just wished that Li would be able to put up with him.

"I work day and night shifts normally at two different places," Hei told Ryuzaki.

"Interesting..." Ryuzaki muttered.

"How is Misa?" Hei asked Light, he knew he shouldn't get too close to Misa but there wasn't any harm in having friends, right?

"She's doing well, I still need to make it up for her date last night," Light said nervously, he laughed slightly to calm his nerves.

"I don't mean to pry but did something happen?" Hei asked showing concern over his friend. Ryuzaki kept a close watch on Li, there was something Li wasn't telling them, something he didn't dare let see light.

"Well, Ryuzaki kind of ruined the date."

"Can I ask why you're handcuffed to each other?"

"Well...That's a long story and it probably wouldn't be best to bring it to light."

"Okay," Hei said before he turned his attention towards Ryuzaki, midnight eyes met the dark black eyes Ryuzaki had. Light looked between the two of them as a smile appeared on Ryuzaki's face like he had worked something out. Light gulped slightly. Before either of them spoke up again, a loud growling noise came around, a blush appeared on Hei's face. No surprise his stomach interrupted something which felt important.

* * *

L: Reviews?

Misa: Yay~

FireCacodemon: mrg6 - Action will come later, once the story develops more.

Light: MeAnimeFreak - Glad you're loving this~

Hei: hobozrule - If I tried explaining what's going on here, FireCacodemon will probably try and kill me. But we'll do our best to work on more POVs. Thanks for enjoying this.

FireCacodemon: Well, thanks to those who's reviewed, followed and giving it a favourite. We appreciate it.

Light: Little hint from how Li got here?

Hei: Maybe?

FireCacodemon: I'll see about it.


End file.
